In Need of Comfort
by kathrynw221291
Summary: castiel ends up in hospital after fighting the good fight, and he wants to get out and talk to someone he cares about. he calls dean and the hunter comes to get him.   only pre-slash so far, but it will develop into more.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel **

**Warnings: none really, bit of nakedness and suggestion. Some blood, but not much.**

**Disclaimer: all credit of the characters to Jensen and Misha, and the writers directors etc. I sadly don't own Dean and Cas, if I did dean would've married Castiel at the end of series 5 and lived happily ever after. **

Castiel swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed, rearranged the loose-fitting robe he was wearing and shuffled out of the room, wary of any nurses or doctors in the area. He needed to get to the phone at the end of the corridor, without being accosted and forced back to 'rest' in the bed. He hated sitting still with no purpose. He needed to talk to someone outside, someone that wasn't working there.

He was grateful for the good job they had done in patching up his wounds and helping him to the hospital in the transport vehicle Castiel couldn't quite remember the name of. Ambu-something? Well that didn't exactly matter, what mattered was getting to that phone so he could scrape back some semblance of reality; he was getting crazy sitting around waiting to get better. He hated it very much; not being able to just close his eyes and magic away the injuries. He could have done that when he was an angel. But now he was useless, unable, and weak. Almost human. And it was frustrating for him.

The large wings on Castiel's back were featherless and fragile, the bones within them like thin shards of glass ready to break at any moment, and he hated this. Hated how little power he now had.

He finally reached the phone and dialed the number he'd been made to memorise, it was the only number he'd need; dean's mobile number. The ringing tone rang loud and echoing in Castiel's ears, making his head spin and his balance tip a little. But he closed his blue eyes against the dizziness and waited for dean to answer him.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _Dean's deep voice said on the other end of the phone, it made Castiel smile to hear it.

"Dean, it's me. It is good to hear your voice." Castiel responded, his voice croaky and strained, different to its usual tone.

"_Cas? Where are you, man? You sound weird. Are you alright?" _dean asked, sounding worried.

"I am ok, healing now." Castiel said evasively, feeling guilty for causing more worry for the hunter. He didn't want to be a burden to him, not now and not ever. He just wanted to hear a familiar voice. Someone who knew him and saw him before his grace had dwindled and his angel-hood was wrestled away from him.

"_Healing? What do you mean? Cas? Where ARE you? If you're hurt I'm coming to get you. You can heal here with me." _ Dean insisted. Castiel had never expected that reaction from him. It made his heart feel warm. Or something like that. Dean would scold him for that chick-flick moment of thinking. But it was true. It felt good to be cared for.

"I am in the hospital in Oregon. But I can stay here until I am better. Possibly hitch a ride-

"_Hell no, you aren't hitching a ride anywhere. I'm coming to get you. Can you walk? Are you badly hurt?" _ Dean asked urgently, his voice coming out higher than normal.

"I can walk, I lost a lot of blood from my injuries but the staff here put it back in. I am just tired, and physically drained. I am almost empty of angel-power. I am almost as human as you. I just need rest. I need-

"_I'll sort it for you; I'll give you whatever you need. Just wait for me, okay? I will be there as fast as the car can get me to you. You'll be with us soon. We can get you all fixed up and back to one hundred percent Cas. I'm about half an hour away in Nevada." _Dean assured, Castiel felt some of the weight on his shoulders lift at the hunter's words.

The word dean had cut off was _comfort_. Castiel needed comfort from those who knew him. The staff, as efficient as they were, were unfeeling, they didn't care for him; not really. They were unattached, cold, and doing what needed to be done to move him from the bed. His aches and pains didn't really matter to them. Dean cared for him, cared about his injuries and it felt…nice.

"Thank you, dean. I appreciate your efforts. I will wait for you. Will I be able to walk out of here? Will they stop me? I need clothes. They took-

"_I've got it all covered, you can borrow some of my clothes, and I'll sort out the brass at the hospital. You just worry about getting better for me…uh…for us, you know."_ Dean said, Castiel caught the slip at the end, smiling fondly.

"I will see you soon, thank you again." Castiel murmured into the receiver.

"_That's okay, Cas. I'll be there soon; rest up until then."_ Dean replied and put the phone down with a click. Castiel sighed and leant against the wall for a moment. He was glad at the turn out of his call. He had never intended for the hunter to come for him, to put his work aside and come to his saviour. He just wanted contact with the outside world. But he was happy that dean was on his way to Oregon.

Castiel shuffled his way back to his room, finding it hard to keep a smile from his face. One of the nurses came by to check on him, taking his temperature and looking at how his bandages and plasters were still attached as they should be. Once the personnel were done he snuggled down in the bed, pulling the covers up over him and closed his eyes, willing for sleep to come to waste the time between now and when dean would arrive.

Now he wasn't an angel anymore he supposed he should get used to sleeping, he found the entire concept confusing and difficult; he wasn't used to lying still and waiting for things to happen, he was proactive and powerful. So waiting for sleep was the oddest thing. But he needed to learn sometimes. And his body did feel exhausted. Eventually sleep did claim him, curled in a ball and the covers wrapped tightly around him.

Muted voices trickled into his consciousness, it was a woman speaking and he could hear a frustrated huff of a sigh.

"_Look, I'm here to see my friend. He's got dark hair, big blue eyes, tanned skin. You have him a blood transfusion or something? Can you tell me where he is?" _a male voice was saying, making Castiel's hearing peak. He knew that rough deep voice anywhere. Dean had arrived and was looking for him. He lifted himself from the warm covers and walked gently over to the door of his room. Dean was a few beds away talking to the flustered looking nurse.

"Dean?" Castiel croaked, trying to call out to his friend. He didn't think he'd spoken loud enough, until dean whirled round and a large grin broke out across his freckled face. He nodded thanks to the nurse and strode over to Cas, green eyes surveying over the former-angel's injured body.

"Cas! It's good to see you. How are you feeling?" Dean asked, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder gently, in case of any injuries there.

"I'm okay thank you. It is good to see you too." Castiel replied sweetly, his voice still hoarse.

"I brought some of my clothes for you. They are the smallest ones I have, I don't know if they'll fit 'coz we aren't exactly the same size." Dean said, walking past cas into the room, dumping the bag on the bed and pulling various items out. Castiel followed him and started to unlace the robe he was wearing.

"Whoa Cas, warn a guy before you start to strip off!" dean said, turning his back to give cas some privacy. However this didn't turn out so well.

"Dean, can you untie the last bow for me? I can't reach it." Castiel asked innocently, showing dean his back that was mostly exposed. Dean's brain supplied that Castiel had a very nice tanned back, the shoulder blades all jutting and arched towards him, the dip that ran down his back was practically lickable. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ Dean thought, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure." He choked out, trying to make his voice sound normal.

The tie he was asked to undo was just above the waistband of cas' black boxer shorts, where there were little indentations where his vessel's kidneys were situated. Dean's usually agile fingers stumbled and grazed the caramel skin before him, trying to focus was very difficult at that moment. He slipped the knot undone and watched as the robe fell to the floor, revealing the rest of Cas' body to him. _Wow! _

Castiel turned so they were facing each other, and dean's eyes raked up and down his body, noticing the scar from the angel sigil still on his bare chest. His dusky nipples were raised and there was a little trail of dark hair that ran down in a perfect triangle to the former-angel's boxers. He was fairly thin, his ribs and hips and collar bones jutting out against his tan skin, stretching it in the most beautiful way.

However there were a few things marring the perfection that was Castiel's body; big bundles of bandages and plasters that were soaked with deep red blood. These made dean wince, and a protective defensiveness come over him, he wanted to shield the man before him from any evil that may befall him. _Huh, apparently his coherent brain had fallen out of his head on coming into the room with cas. How did the innocent guy have this crazy effect on him? Turning him into a blushing schoolgirl just by flashing a bit of flesh?_

Dean realised that cas had been talking to him, and shook his head to try and listen, rather than staring at the body in front of him.

"Huh, what?" dean said articulately, as Castiel looked expectantly at him.

"I asked what clothes you brought for me. Is your hearing impaired?" Castiel asked, stepping forwards and staring at dean, concern written all over his face.

"No, sorry. I just zoned out a bit there. I brought you these jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a couple of shirts, there are some boots and some of Sammy's socks in the bag too. Here." Dean bundled the clothes up and handed them to cas, smiling briefly before turning away again to let him dress.

"They fit okay?" dean called out, still facing away from Castiel.

"The jeans fit, but they are a bit loose. And the t-shirt is overly big; I imagine it would be that way on you also." Dean turned around once he knew the tempting skin was fairly covered with clothes now. He saw the other man crouching down tying the boots dean had brought, noticing how he'd dragged the jean legs up to his knees to tie the shoes. The stripy red and black socks dean had found looked beyond cute on Castiel. Sammy's sock collection was usually embarrassing and ready for ridiculing at every instance. But on Castiel it was actually a working look.

Dean crouched and helped cas tie the boot laces, he was clearly having difficulty. Once they were both done he pulled the jean legs down, they were very long, baggy and brushing the hospital floor. But it was ok; they fit well enough, even if the denim did hang dangerously low on castiel's slim hips. The huge Guns N' Roses t-shirt almost fell to Castiel's knees anyway, so they weren't in danger of getting arrested for indecent exposure.

"So, which shirt do you want? The purple one or the grey one?" dean asked, holding them both up. Castiel's tired-looking blue eyes flickered between the two garments, unsure of how to choose which was best. He went with instinct and picked the purple checkered one. Dean handed it to him and he pulled it on, rolling the sleeves to his elbows, and fiddling with the collar.

"Does it all look okay, Dean?" Castiel asked shyly, holding his arms out and looking down at himself. Dean smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you look fine. It suits you, cas. You should dress like this more often." Dean commented offhandedly. It took everything in his power not to just blurt out that Castiel looked like the hottest thing dean had seen in a long while.

"Thank you, these clothes are remarkably more comfortable than the clothes my vessel chose to wear." Castiel said, stroking a hand down the shirt he was wearing and liking how soft it felt between his fingers.

**This isn't the end of the story. I'm just not sure where to take it next. **

**Possibly dean tending to Cas' wounds and getting even more sexually frustrated? **

**It will end happily though; the SPN writers have given them enough angst to last a million years. They deserve some fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sort of sexual at times. I would say I'm sorry for that, but I'm not :) **

Castiel was shivering where he stood, and he looked sickly and pale. He was obviously exhausted. Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Cas, not wanting to see him so out of sorts.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said, smiling weakly at the hunter as he pulled on the large jacket, snuggling back into its warmth. Dean just nodded and shoved the hospital gown under the pillow of the bed.

"Alright, shall we get out of here? We'll have to just walk out and not arouse suspicion. Then we can get you home to Bobby's where we can look after you properly." Dean said in a hushed voice, wanting to get Cas back to one hundred percent.

With Cas in tow Dean walked out of the room and into the corridor, eyes roaming back and forth to make sure they got a safe exit. Castiel was as close behind Dean as he could be, scared they might not get away.

As soon as they were out of the ward Dean and Cas jogged down the corridor and out into the autumn air. Cas was limping a little bit and clutching his hand to the injuries on his ribs. Dean turned on him and looked him over, trying to spot any blood or broken bandages.

"You alright? Can you make it to the car? I'll let you lie down in the back and get some rest." Dean asked, placing a tentative hand on the juncture between Castiel's neck and shoulder, meeting his eyes. Castiel closed his eyes against the pain and nodded minutely. Without thinking Dean wound his arm around Cas' back and supported him against his chest. They made it to the car and Dean watched Castiel lay out in the back seat awkwardly.

"Get some sleep and we'll be back at Bobby's in a few hours." Dean whispered, gently patting Castiel's knee as the former-angel smiled at him weakly and closed his eyes. The drive was silent, and long, with Dean looking over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure his charge was doing okay. The hunter felt bad thinking it, but Castiel looked amazing in _his_ clothes, the jeans were low on his hips and the shirts too big for him, but the way they hugged Cas' body was getting Dean just a little hot and bothered. It shouldn't have been attractive, well it should because Cas just looked delectable, but Dean shouldn't have been thinking about that when his friend was hurting. Dean focused back on the road, and not Castiel laying down in the backseat and groaning and whimpering when he turned over in his sleep.

They arrived in Sioux Falls early in the morning, the sun was just rising and the lights weren't on at Bobby's. Dean gently woke Castiel and they let themselves in through the back door.

"Bobby? Are you here? Sam?" Dean said into the silence of the darkened house. He didn't get an answer. Castiel limped through to the kitchen and looked around for signs of life. He noticed a piece of paper on the table and read it:

_Dean, gone on a hunt in Colorado with Sam and Rufus, will be back in a few days. Don't get up to anything stupid. Don't blow up the house. Bobby._

"Dean, Bobby isn't here. I found this." Castiel said handing the note to Dean, his green eyes scanned the lines of handwriting and nodded.

"I'll grab the first aid kit; you go and sit down on the sofa. Back in a minute." Dean murmured, flicking the lights on as he went through to the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. Castiel felt an odd fluttering in his stomach at Dean's presence, and at the fact that the hunter had come all the way to the hospital to fetch him and bring him home. He sat carefully on the sofa and lifted his shirt to check his injuries. The bandages were quite red with his human-vessel's blood, this worried Castiel a little.

Dean returned with a bottle of alcohol, a couple washcloths and the first aid kit bobby kept under the sink. Castiel looked up at him wide eyed and Dean could sense the worry pouring off of him.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and we'll get a look at the damage. How did you get hurt anyway?" Dean said in a careful voice, pulling a chair from the kitchen in once he'd place the supplies down on the sofa. He sat backwards on the chair and watched as Castiel stood up and took off the shirt and t-shirt, revealing his tan lightly-muscled torso. Dean swallowed hard and tried to focus on not staring at the expanses of skin in front of him.

"I heard of a demon group attacking humans in Oregon, trying to find out details about the apocalypse. I felt the anguish of some of my angel brothers across my consciousness and I assisted them." Cas replied, wincing as he seated himself again.

"So, you went to help out in an angel and demon fight, what happened?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on Castiel's face through his explanation.

"Well, the demons were fast and had knifes and the humans we were saving were erratic and we were having difficulty keeping them safe and defending against the demons at the same time. We were…I should have been faster. I'm sorry Dean." Castiel sighed and rand a hand through his hair. Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Sam and I get beat up all the time. As long as you got some good hits in with those demons and sent them back to hell, that's all that matters. I'm sure you did a great job." The hunter said, starting to peel away the bandages in various places on Castiel's chest.

"We exorcised them and they went back to hell. But I ended up hurt, obviously." Castiel whispered, looking at the way Dean's deft fingers worked stripping the bandages and dumping them onto a cloth on the table.

"We'll get you fixed up and right as rain as soon as possible." Dean assured, running his warm fingers over the cuts and lacerations across castiel's chest. Goose pimples erupted all over the brunette's skin at the touches. Dean's breathing was starting to hitch as well. God, this was already torture for him, and they'd only just started. He tried to keep his mind clear of all fantasies of running his hands all over Castiel, and following his hands with his lips and tongue. Not cool.

"O-okay. Will it hurt?" Castiel asked in a deep rumble, flicking frightened glances between the alcohol, wire and needle, and bandages on the sofa. Dean's mind was drawn back to the scene at the fear in his friend's voice, he smiled gently.

"I will do my best not to hurt you, and if there is pain it won't last long, alright?" Dean replied, looking at Castiel with warm eyes. The brunette nodded and bit his lip as Dean started to gently apply alcohol to the worst of the cuts. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes against the sting.

"Sorry, man. But it looks like I won't have to do any stitching; the steri-strips should be enough." Dean muttered, smiling slightly at Castiel. The angel raised his eyebrows at him and tilted his head sideways.

"It's a good thing, seriously the stitching hurts like a bitch. One of the worst things ever." Dean explained, chuckling and remembering particularly bad times when he had to have cuts stitched up, usually by his dad or Sammy.

"Okay then. I am glad I will not need stitches." Castiel said to fill the silence that had fallen as Dean's mind wandered. Dean started to peel steri-strips from the plastic and seal castiel's various injuries with them, placing gentle and caring touches on Castiel's bruised and broken skin. Castiel helped out by unwrapping bandages and cutting sections of gauze to protect his cuts. Dean smiled up at him and applied the gauze, carefully placing them on the wounds and using tape to stick them down. Then the hunter started to wrap and tie and secure the bandages. In all it took about half an hour to cover and protect all of the injuries. Castiel never once felt much pain, for which he was thankful, since becoming more human, pain was the worst thing. Not being able to just heal himself was frustrating, and having to deal with pain and tiredness and loss of functionality was worse.

"There, all done. Sorry if it's not done very well, I'm not the best of doctors." Dean said, packing the supplies back into the box and putting the lid on the alcohol bottle. Castiel looked down at the cuts and smiled in thanks to his companion.

"I'm sure they are perfectly dressed, thank you, Dean. I would have been useless at such medical…things. I appreciate it." Castiel didn't know how else to thank Dean for his help. He racked his brain for such a way, settling on a few options: slapping Dean on the arm in a masculine way, but he didn't think he had the bravado to pull that off; hugging him, again that would be awkward in the positions on the sofa and chair; and the final one, leaning in and kissing Dean on the mouth, he had observed a young couple do this and assumed it was acceptable behaviour. The former-angel leaned forward and kissed Dean on the mouth. He kissed him! Dean's brain short-circuited.

He felt the firm press of Castiel's chapped-yet-soft lips on his mouth and a gentle swipe of a tongue across his bottom lip. He groaned at the mixture of sensations, and was shocked when he opened his mouth and slid his tongue between Castiel's plump lips. Castiel acted in turn, their tongues gliding together and a cold hand holding the back of Dean's head and brushing through his short hair. Dean's brain was still flailing around and not finding purchase on any particular thought, other than how good of a kisser Cas was. When the brunette pulled away he looked wonderfully kissed – his lips a dark pink and still parted, his pupils blown wide, panting slightly. Dean whimpered at the loss of Castiel's tongue upon his. That was a surprise. He'd thought about kissing Castiel a few times (okay, a lot of times) but he'd never imagined it would be as fricking good as that!

"Uh…wha-?" Dean eloquently managed in response. Castiel dipped his head and licked his lips, tasting Dean on them and smiling. He pulled the Guns n' Roses t-shirt back on and raked his eyes over Dean's shocked blissed-out face and his full pouting pink lips, he also noted how the hunter's eyes were half-lidded and dark with some strong emotion.

"Thank you for the help, Dean. I assumed kissing you would show my gratitude. It seems to have relayed my meaning sufficiently." Castiel supplied, blushing and supposing that kissing was a plausible way to thank your friend. The couple he watched had done it, and he and Dean were friends. The man he'd watched had seemed to react in a similar way as Dean, so the former-angel presumed he'd carried out the action in the correct way.

"Run that by me again…why did you kiss me?" Dean shouted after him as he turned to head upstairs to get some rest. The brunette watched as Dean got up and moved to stand before him.

"I thought kissing was a suitable way of thanking someone when you are human? Was I wrong? You seemed gratified…did I read the situation wrong?" Castiel asked in an adorably-confused voice, nervously toying with the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Are you really- you thought it was suitable- wow Cas! Kissing is a suitable way of thanking someone for something, but generally if they are your family, or, if you're kissing them like you just did; their boyfriend of girlfriend." Dean chuckled and looked Cas up and down, licking his lips and still tasting Castiel on them. The angel just blushed and looked ashamed.

"I wasn't gratified because you were thanking me- uh…I mean…this is complicated. I…um… I don't know what to say-

"Don't say anything. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I'll just go and get some rest. Sorry again, Dean; I didn't meant to upset you." Castiel replied in a hurt voice, interrupting Dean's stuttered response. He tried to walk up the stairs but Dean caught his wrist to stop him. Castiel turned back to him, and Dean raised his hand to lift the former-angel's head so they were on eye level. Blue eyes met green and the wash of emotions in Dean's eyes startled Castiel a little.

"Hey, no I wasn't saying I was upset, or that I didn't like the kiss. Because I did like it; it was fucking great, actually. I'm saying that I wasn't glad that you were saying thank you to me, I was glad you were kissing me. Or…uh…something less chick-flick than that. You know?" Dean finished, trying to save his manly reputation, but failing miserably.

"You are saying that you liked the kiss and would like to repeat such behaviour?" Castiel deduced, regarding Dean carefully, waiting for understanding to properly hit him. Dean flushed pink, temporarily making his freckles disappear amidst the rosy colour.

"Uh…yeah. And other stuff too. If you want. God I'm bad at this stuff. Yes, okay, yes. I liked kissing you and I'd like to do it at every available interval. With a lot of other stuff piled on top. If…uh…if you're up for it?" Dean said, his words pouring out of his mouth in a jumbled rush as he leveled his gaze with the floor. Castiel knew the tone of voice and the way Dean ran from his feelings, how he denied all of his feelings in favour of looking out for others; he rarely let himself be happy just for the sake of it. So this admission clearly meant a lot. And if Castiel didn't respond soon Dean would cough and cover up his emotional outburst with some reinforcement of his heterosexuality or masculinity, another thing Castiel had seen a lot of in his time knowing the hunter.

"I am very much "up for it" Dean. I have always found you most attractive and I have wanted to initiate any form of relationship between us. But I always thought you would not be interested." Castiel said, taking Dean's hand lightly in his own and waiting for the human to finally look at him again.

"Dean aren't you going to say-mmph

Castiel couldn't finish his sentence because he had been dragged forward and kissed hard on the mouth again. This time it was more desperate and sexual, with Dean plastered all along his front and persistent human hands running up into his hair and down his back to hug him close, mindful of the injuries of course. This kiss was hot and wet and they both groaned at the way it sent jolts of interest through their bodies. Apparently this was an acceptance of whatever it was Castiel was trying to convey. Dean slipped a hand into the back pocket of the jeans Cas was wearing and pulled their hips together, subtly grinding their crotches together. This action ripped an unexpected stuttered moan out of Castiel and sent all coherent thoughts out of his head. They broke apart a moment later, both grinning and resting their foreheads together.

"Fuck." Was all the former angel had a chance to say before Dean was dragging him upstairs to the room the eldest hunter always slept in when they stayed at Bobby's house. Dean walked backwards and sat on the bed, yanking Castiel onto his lap and resuming the kissing, running his hands up and down Cas' ribs with gentle fingertips.

"Mmph ahh Dean. Just- can't we wait to- mmph st-stop for a secondd-

Castiel tried to put a halt to the fast-moving action. Dean pulled back completely with a look of worry on his face, green eyes raking over Castiel's form.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked with fear, cupping his former-angel's jaw and staring into his lust-filled blue eyes.

"I am not hurt. I am fine." Castiel said, placing a tiny kiss on Dean's lips and pulling back again.

"I just wanted to…uh…I wanted to stop this before it goes too far. I want to…um…copulate with you…I just am not up to full health right now. I wouldn't want to promise something I couldn't commit to. I am injured, and exhausted. Sorry." Castiel's voice was small and apologetic, he felt awful for doing it to Dean, to lead him on and then stop it.

Dean stared at him for a moment and then dropped his head onto Castiel's shoulder, placing a light kiss at the exposed collarbone in front of him. He hugged the former-angel close to him, letting his hands drop to Castiel's hips, where he felt the bones beneath the loose cotton t-shirt.

"Shit. Don't apologise; you're right, of course you are. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…not until after you're better; if you still want it then. Forgive me?" Dean kissed just beneath Castiel's ear and then sat back to look at him, he did look tired out, and utterly sexy all ruffled and flushed, and still wearing _Dean's clothes_.

Castiel nodded and lurched forwards to kiss his hunter again in appreciation. Just as he pulled away he was overtaken by a wide yawn, all the exhaustion finally catching up to him. Dean chuckled and pecked him on the nose.

"What do you say we get us out of these clothes, jump into that bed and get a good few hours of sleep? Then we can talk about what will or will not happen with us?" Dean replied in a low rumble, sliding his hands underneath Castiel's shirt and running his warm fingers across the former-angel's abs and sternum.

Castiel nodded and pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans he was wearing. And Shit if it wasn't the hottest thing Dean had seen in a long while. Even though Castiel was clearly very lethargic, his slow and unintentional strip tease made Dean smile from ear to ear. When the brunette was only in boxers he helped Dean out of his too-many clothes and pulled him to the bed. They finally locked gazes and Dean tried to convey his love and lust and whatever else he was feeling across the room.

What happened next was blissful and Dean would remember it forever. Castiel pulled back the covers of the double bed and lay down on his side, waiting for Dean to join him. The hunter slid in next to him, running his hand through Castiel's hair dragging a grateful moan from the other man. None of that was particularly noteworthy, but Castiel's next words were, just the nonchalance and fire combined within them made Dean want to laugh out loud. The former-angel closed his big blue eyes and yawned again before adding:

"I love you Dean, and at some point I'd really like you to fuck me into oblivion. But right now can we please get some sleep?"

Dean leaned forward and pecked Castiel's lips, whispering against said lips the words he'd been battling with for years with Castiel: "I love you. More than anythin'."

With that said they both drifted off to sleep, Castiel wrapped in Dean's warm strong arms, and dreams of the imminent sex swirling in their heads.

**Hope this is okay. **

**Just a bunch of hurt/comfort and some cute fluffy kissing and stuff.**

**Sorry it took so long to update; lots of work and essays and exams and writer's block to battle against.**

**Might write more of this story if I can think of any good ideas.**


End file.
